A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun
"The world is now nothing but a ghost of what it can become." A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun '''is the fifth expansion for '''A Legend's Legacy, serving as a sequel to A Legend's Legacy: Inferno, and is described as the end of the "consequential era beset by the Great Turnback". The expansion centers on the events after Inferno, where the death of Hubnester ends the world's imminent destruction, and the rise of the Shard of the Sun in its prime from the shadows, where the seemingly underground organization is in reality, a full force meant to create the world's unity. The Shard is led by the Shardlord, a powerful, unknowable entity who is described as a living god. The story will focus on their creation, as well as the history of the ancient forces of Outhria, and even the beginning and end of the universe itself, and will serve as the end to Deathlius Loss'end's story, similar to how Inferno was the end of Tylious Dawnbane's. The game takes place several years later after the Inferno subsides. Because of this, it was widely considered to be the final expansion, before a confirmation arose stating that it wasn't, but that it will be the end of "something extremely significant". Risen Sun brought about several new features, including an increase to level and skill cap to 150, which allows the player to have access to an "Almighty" talent which is dependent on their current specialization, and access to crafting Majestic-tier items that will greatly influence their overall power. New skills were added, such as Gemistry, allowing players to create socketed items and upgrades to armor and weapons, Divination, allowing creation of divine items by the Old Ones themselves to serve as battle-items, or utility, such as mounts, and Invention (name tentative) which allows the creation of new items in the environment that can assist the player with other skills, or for outdoor boss encounters. Upgrades to raids and quests was also a dominant addition to the expansion, where two new difficulties were added to Raids, Adventurer and Rising, which replace the new first and final tier of raiding. Questing added exceptional increases to Adventures, detailing new quest experiences where decisions can alter the end result. One of the end concepts of the game was to add "significantly more adventure" instead of making the game less-linear, and let the players focus on the main task at hand that the story allows, or by venturing elsewhere and doing tasks that are fundamental to discovering the world's history and reality. Lastly, two new classes were added to the game, the Sol Reaver, elite knights of the Shard of the Sun, and the Senshin (or Kul Knights), warriors trained by Deathlius Loss'end, using ancient tactics from primordial times. The game was released X. Premise 'The Risen Sun' After averting the world's destruction by the hands of Hubnester and resolving history and restoring balance to the world's continuums through Oraclos, Outhria has begun to see an era of peace and prosperity, two words being almost unheard of on the world. The Brotherhood and Confederacy have quelled their hostilities, and the ancient evils they have fought together have been unheard of, although at times, there does exist evil that wishes to reenact the former epochs of dismay. But this is no time for peace, for now Outhria deals with the consequences of time and space being reset by the Great Turnback and creating events that wouldn't have originally happened. The Shardlord has returned to judge the world's fate, and the Shard of the Sun, an underground peacekeeping organization, has been unravelled to be an unstoppable army, bent on forcibly creating the world's unity, with an even greater threat from other worlds being present. Adventurers of Outhria will find themselves become part of the battle of the Risen Sun, taking their might to the shores of Outhesta, after defending against the assault on Outhrend from the Shard, and of evil demons from which they are known to be united with. Exploring Outhesta will lead players to finding several God Artifacts bent on quelling the Shard's abilities and destroying the invading evils that make themselves present on the planet. From defending against their new threats, they will experience all of the hidden history that Outhesta's lands have kept buried, only to be brought to rise again. As part of this search and this ultimate fight, the Deathpool Legion under the leadership of Deathlius Loss'end aid the adventurers with their forces, and with their Senshin, an elite group of playable soldiers trained by Deathlius himself. Sol Reaver outcasts from the Shardlord's armies will aid them as well, being told by the Shardlord himself to carve their own paths, leading to a revolution to stop the master plan. Storyline ... Content 'New Areas' The expansion includes a new continent that takes place on Northern Outhria, called Outhesta. Outhesta is the current "home base" of the Shard of the Sun, but that also was the seat of primordial kings, ancient warlords, and even mythical beasts. It is described as "the crown jewel of the historical, physical, and philosophical world". All of the zones feature "elite zones" that scale to a player's level, and new zones are added as the expansion progresses. Several areas can't be accessed until a previous one is completed, and there is progression between zones for alternate storylines. Each zone has a "huge story that plays a large role in the continent's life". *Luxor Reach (140-142) **Luxor Reach is where players of the Brotherhood and Confederacy first land, when the Steel Syndicate deploys their drones to the island from orbit, where they are shot down by Soliath Sigma. Storyline here revolves around the players establishing their bases for their faction and recruiting followers that culminates in the effort to destroy the Soliath Omega, a powerful super-weapon of the Shard of the Sun's craftmanship. They meet the Deathpool Legion here who lends a hand in the Shard's takedown in the area, before meeting with the Tetsujin and Reavers of Acheron. *Thestica (142-144) **Thestica continues the war efforts from the Brotherhood and Confederacy, and is where the players bridge the Jadeland Tetsujin with the Reavers of Acheron by aiding their efforts in the zone itself from a certain point (faction dependent). The storyline has the players assaulting the three strongholds of the Shard of the Sun, as well as forces led by Xin No Sai, a rogue Tetsujin who goes against Kaijin No Sai's wishes. The players encounter the Cult of Xan, a cult of extremely malevolent Xanadians who wish to summon "evil itself". Their efforts lead to the Two Kings fighting at the end of the zone, after disguising as Brotherhood or Confederacy forces and attacking each other's outposts. The Shardlord himself makes an appearance and stops their fighting, and later kills two of the demons summoned by the Cult. Later, if the adventurers are explorative, they can begin the quest to awaken the seven Mythical Beasts. *Skull-Lands (144-146) **In the Skull-Lands, players encounter the Blackskull Legion, a defiant, deathly, and extremely evil cult of Ourgs that have descended from ancient times. They were largely responsible for the empowerment of Ghost Iron, leader of the Ghosts of Iron, a warmongering legion of death and destruction that originally ruled Outhesta before the Shard of the Sun arrived. Players deal with their efforts to summon Xanadian forces, and learn of the rise of Vlaadsin, an evil dragon lord who acts as one of their "gods". The Nine Knights of No'maria are also present, including Salvator Leonus's father, Uredo Leonus, who was thought to have disappeared. They charge the adventurers with helping to prevent Vlaadtu, Vlaadsin's father, from rising from its "cage". Later, players are left to safeguard the Valley of the Dead, ensuring that the corrupt spirits there don't destroy the lands. The base of the Nihil Exo takes place as well, where its establishment takes place. There is a questline that involves Tyr Rivenwood and Lady Nex assisting Deathlius Loss'end in attacking the Shard of the Sun outpost Lamarcus, hoping to make a pact with the Remnants of Iron, the remnant force of the Ghosts. In addition, ambitious players can start the Sacred Treasure questline with Salvator Leonus to discover powerful artifacts in Outhria, aligning his interests with that of the Nine Knights. *Shardlord's Scar (146-148) **In the Shardlord's Scar, players are forced to deal with one half of the Remnants of Iron, the Ironwall Clan. There, led by Vice Iron, one of the Seven Sols, they are there to keep the Shard of the Sun's influence alive, as well as defending their underground city, the Deathhold. Adventurers partake in the stealthy operations led by Salvator Leonus and Jase Tetsufury, two of Deathlius' Senshin. They unravel plots of the Remnants of Iron to make a secret assault on the Shardlord, after Vice discovers that the Shardlord was the one that killed his father, Ghost Iron. This vengeance is fueled by Tetsu Iron, Ghost's right hand man, putting the lands in a power struggle. To make a betrayal happen, Salvator, Jase, and the adventurer disguise as Ghosts forces to assault the Sol Reavers in their respective outposts, making a betrayal come anew. To add more fuel to the fire, they become Sol Reavers to attack the Ghosts, before their plan is exposed by the leader of the Seven Sols, who is still unnamed. Vice meets with the Shardlord, planning to strike him. The Shardlord, having thought of his actions, tells him to choose carefully what he plans to do, making him take back his actions. After this exchange, the Shardlord reveals to Vice, which the adventurer discovers, that one part of his "project anomaly" is complete, before having Vice kill the adventurers, Jase, and Salvator for intruding, laughing at their bravery. The player escapes and returns to their outpost, Testaevor and states that they should check in Pacemia about what is happening. *Pacemia (146-148) **In Pacemia, players are welcomed by the Starfall Saviors, a sect of druids allied with Kaijin No Sai's Tetsujin to be a source of natural splendour. They are trying to stand against the Remnants of Iron's one half, the Chromak Clan, in preventing it from being destroyed. The Remnants, knowing of the natural powers the Starfall possess, wish to destroy and purge it in order to destroy their source of power and cripple their defiance. Adventurers try to stop the leader, Ragnar Iron from launching his siege weapons into the zone, which he retrieved from Doomasta Stronghold in the Skull-Lands. After raiding the bases and destroying his siege weapons, adventurers eventually face Ragnar himself. Ragnar's second hand, Kules Iron, devises an "anti-serum" which is known to turn druidic power into corruptive energy. Ragnar dies defending Kules, and Kules launches the serum which becomes airborne. Vice Iron, seeing the serum being launched, grabs Kules and prepares to kill him, saying that "they weren't supposed to take it this far". Kules flees, and Vice battles the Starfall, Kaijin, and the adventurer, revealing he doesn't have time for their interval. The adventurers race back to Starfall, and notice several of the druids are dying, and watch as Kules leads the Remnants into destroying Starfall. The druid's magic instead turns into fire magic, destroying the forests and making the land a living hell. Adventurers quell the threat and kill the remaining Remnants, but cannot stop the fire. The Shardlord appears, summoning a tsunami-sized wave of Sol energy, and completely vanquishes the fire. He then summons a large seed-like substance, and throws it to the north, stating if hope isn't lost, they will retrieve his "gift" before offering his condolences. Players discover that the Shardlord hid a God Artifact, the Seed of Restoria, completely giving life to the once-destroyed forests. They then follow Vice and the Shardlord into their base disguised as wisps. The Shardlord, showing anger, threatens to eradicate a captured Kules with Vice present, stating that they were to obtain the source of power, not remove it. Kules is completely vaporized, and the Shardlord says this is but "one price of piece". Telling Vice to leave, he tells the adventurers to leave him in silence, and teleports them back to Starfall. *Tears of a Goddess Mountains (148-150) **The Tears of a Goddess Mountains take adventurers to an ancient reliving of the past of Outhesta, Outhria, and the "ancient beings" themselves, under the tutelage of Kaijin No Sai. Kaijin tells Deathlius that he and the adventurers will learn more about themselves, as well as stopping the Shard of the Sun influence there, which isn't as dominant strangely. Xin No Sai appears in this zone, telling Kaijin that his Tetsujin are going to be weak compared to his own. While the two Tetsujin appear, the adventurer aids in destroying the rogue Tetsujin outposts, or reuniting them to their cause. Afterwards, in where Kaijin defeats Xin, Kaijin reveals they need to find the Tears of Rain, which is the name of a cave of the Sai Dynasty, and one of the God Artifacts. The Cult of Xan is revealed to have broken a deal with Shamatus, an extremely hostile aberration, who is located on the Lake of Eternal Dreams. Adventurers are tasked with stopping Shamatus' forces, who are also being stopped by the Shard of the Sun, and in a moment, the adventurers ally with them. However, the forces who did so are "discharged" by Kallan Diestrom, one of the Seven Sols. The players race him and Primo Valquaz (the Executioner) into finding one of the God Artifacts also located in the zone, the Xei Capacitor, which can modify organisms using the Paradox Equation. The adventurers fail to retrieve it, and Kallan acquires it instead. He sends Thalnor, a powerful dwarven Sol Reaver, to stop them. Deathlius spars with Thalnor, gaining the upper hand, but Thalnor escapes. Kaijin, knowing the power of the Xei Capacitor, states that they will need the power of Kirin, an ancient sleeping dragon, to quell its powers should it be unleashed to full capacity. The adventurers, with the assistance of Rouge Noir, leader of the Reavers of Acheron, help to assault the Shard of the Sun forces guarding the Tears of Rain, who are struggling to access the caverns. The Cult of Xan makes a push to acquire it as well, with Vlaadsin appearing on the quest to kill Kirin. Vlaadsin's efforts are halted as they discover that the only way to encounter the caverns was to be an "ancestor". Kaijin, having roots with the Godborne and the Sai Dynasty, opens the vault. Deathlius and Kaijin, with the adventurers' help, defend the vault from the Shard of the Sun and the Cult of Xan. Deathlius fights Malekath, one of the Xanadian demons, alone. After Malekath starts to absorb Deathlius' will, Rouge uses his chainsword to retrieve him, calling Deathlius an impatient fool. The three together defeat Malekath, and Kaijin works to unlock the remaining doors in the vault. In the distance, Kallan prepares the Xei Capacitor, and Primo has discovered a hidden Paradox Orb. The Shardlord states that their "rain plan" will begin soon after Primo sinks the Orb into the Lake of Eternal Dreams, and that his "project anomaly" is complete. He then has forces continuously assault the Tears cavern, but tells them not to be demoralized if they fail, shocking Kallan and Primo. Kaijin tells Deathlius to assist his allies around Outhesta, as he and his Tetsujin will defend the Tears. *Sinstrath Peaks (148-150) **The Sinstrath Peaks are one of the head bases of the Cult of Xan, and the Nihil Exo leads an assault on stopping their portals from invading the lands. The Shard of the Sun leads an assault as well, but notices that the Goreon empire, under the control of the Sindian race and their leader, Overlord Satannus, are summoning portals as well. This makes a four-way fight result in the Fall of All between Satannus' forces, the Cult's, the Shard's, and the Nihil Exo's. Uredo Leonus appears with some of his knights, stating that they have a mission to retrieve the Mirage Chain from the area from Xeidrar, one of the Cult's supreme commanders. Overlord Satannus makes his intentions known, claiming to assault Outhesta from his home world, Sindios, and subjugate the elemental lords present to become the King of Elements. Adventurers lend a hand in stopping Satannus by freeing the elemental inhabitants and starting a revolution against his forces. In addition, with the assistance of Uredo, they find Marmatac, a Goreon, who reveals that the Sindians forced much of their tribe to immigrate to The World's Sword, but also were sent there to control Outhrend. Players lend a hand in destroying the fortress of General Brutar, king and general of the Goreon's forces and uniting the ones who wish for non-violence against Satannus. Eventually, Satannus is defeated and he escapes to his dimensional ship, the Sinxus. Uredo states they will have to assault the Sinxus eventually to find out how to stop the Sindian portals, before being attacked by Vlaadsin. The Cult of Xan attacks the Knights, and establish a wake in the current conflict from the Osiris Nexus, a dimensional malumopolis being assaulted by the Sindians. Uredo formulates a plan, stating that to find where Vlaadsin is, they will have to hijack one of the ships controlled by the Sindians. Adventurers retrieve one of the ships, finding a dimensional rift, but are shot down by Vlaadsin's forces. Uredo is left exposed to Vlaadsin, who prepares to impale him. Salvator Leonus appears, saving his father with a large barrier. Salvator rallies them, saying that they are needed to help Deathlius Loss'end and Rouge Noir assault Xandrar, who are damaging the Nihil Exo in the area. Uredo agrees, but feels angry that Vlaadsin got away. The adventurers assault Xandrar and defeat Xeidrar in battle, claiming the Mirage Chain from the chest he has, which is surrounded by hostile Paradox Equation. Retrieving it and going on the run, Vlaadsin appears and attacks. Deathlius manages to slice off one of its wing tendrils, severely weakening Vlaadsin. Vlaadsin retaliates with dangerous breath, burning Deathlius. Vlaadsin tries to launch a second attack, and Uredo manages to rip open the chest, scarring his hand, but he rips the Mirage Chain out and uses its shapeshifting abilities to shield Deathlius. Salvator cuts Vlaadsin deeply, and Rouge manages to cause the dragon to bleed with his chains. Vlaadsin cries for assistance, and a large rift appears in the air, distorting everything around it. Vlaadtu appears, demanding the chain from Uredo, and stating that his son deserves to die, but that he has some use. Uredo, knowing his danger, feels fear from Vlaadtu and is unable to act. Deathlius uses his Senshin powers to extend his will, reinvigorating Uredo into using the chain to teleport them away. Uredo passes out, being mentally exhausted. Their quests done, and with all information they need, such as to assault the Sinxus and the Osiris Nexus, they go back to their home base to discuss their plans as part of the Nihil Exo, as they discuss their next move. After the player completes both the Mountains and the Peaks, Kaijin No Sai materializes, stating that with both areas under control for now, they should make a move to Soltopia, to see if they can uncover anything there, especially pertaining to Deathlius' brother, Daedros, since he died fighting Ghost Iron there as the grandmaster of the Soltopia Academy. Lady Nex and Tyr Rivenwood state that before they head there, that Rose de Fleur has arrived at the gates of the area, waiting for Deathlius Loss'end, and that she has become more powerful. *Soltopia (Max level zone) **'Soltopia' is the final zone of Outhesta before the patches, being unlocked (as there is a barrier surrounding the zone) once all the other zone's storylines are complete and they retrieve the God artifacts. Deathlius Loss'end meets with Rose de Fleur, and he ponders on why she is here, since she promised to look after their children, Tueor and Lucy, while he went to stop the Shard of the Sun. Rose replies that she was afraid he would never come back, and left them in the care of Sakura Windstorm, Kaijin No Sai's wife. Kaijin No Sai, who also appears, apologizes to Deathlius, since he knew of Rose's tracking magic being present on him. Rouge Noir and Salvator Leonus appear as well, stating that the home base should be secured by Lady Nex and Tyr Rivenwood since the leaders shouldn't all be away and they need people to mobilize their forces. Kaijin No Sai states he must return to uncovering mysteries of the Tears of Rain, and also to protect the home base, after they reach the barrier around Soltopia. When they reach the barrier, Kaijin states that he is shocked, since Soltopia's city was destroyed by the Ghosts of Iron years ago. He states that it is strange that it is an illusion-esque work, but that there may have been a "rebuild" of godly proportions. He warns the adventurers and his allies to be careful, as with his Godborne powers, he senses there is temporal and spatial distortion present. He asks Deathlius to notify him if he manages to reach the Soltopia Academy. Wondering how they will bypass the barrier, Rose reveals that with her magicks, she can make it past the barrier, essentially adding that this is why she should be present, mocking Deathlius. Once inside, Rouge senses that Sol Reavers are being dispatched to their location, and they are forced to fight. Using Sol energy, Rouge projects a fake set of armor for them to wear, at least until Rose can make a permanent set with her magicks. The adventurers retrieve armor to clone from the Sol Reavers and Rose uses a spell which transforms them into Sol Reavers, but advises to be careful, since Rouge has stated that while being trained by the Shardlord, they learned how to detect "heretics". *Impossia Isle (third content patch) *Alnaphadra (fourth content patch) *Vryllas (Part I accessible in first patch, Part II accessible in final patch) 'Dungeons and Raids' Risen Sun features several new raids and dungeons, including three epic dungeons and a majestic-class raid to start. Dungeons and raids also feature new difficulties for increased length, determination to succeed, and ultimately to provide a challenge. Dungeons feature the classic difficulties of Standard and Master. They now include the Legend difficulty, which increases in difficulty, dependent on the modifier. Legend in itself is tougher than Master, but there is Legend+, where it increases in difficulty further, but also rewards better gear. As the game goes on, more Legend+ '''tiers are available that drop better gear. Only the most experienced adventurers can take on the toughest '''Legend+ '''difficulties. *An example of a boss, Soliath Engineer Ozark, has (tentative) 115m health on Standard, 172m health on Master, and 230m on Legend. Legend +1 has Ozark at 241m health, and Legend + 10 has 345m health. '''Raids, to accommodate both new and experienced raiders, feature the Adventurer and Rising difficulties. Adventurer difficulty features a "simplified" version of mechanics and can be queued for provided raiders have significant gear and experience with an associated storyline. The gear rewarded is lower than Standard difficulty. Rising '''difficulty is designed for the most experienced raiders, and is meant as both a challenge, and end-game example. Bosses are said to feature more mechanics, amplifiers (pushing the '''Hardened difficulty to greater extents) and an additional phase if necessary. Unlocking Rising difficulty will have players completed great achievements or finish a storyline and will require great experience and expertise in combat, gear, and knowledge. Rising difficulty grants raiders the highest ever chance to see an Uber item . All bosses will now scale to fit with 10-20 players. Adventurer and Rising mode are locked at 20 players. 'Dungeons' *Luxorforge **This dungeon is located in Luxor Reach. Players halt the progression of building "Soliath" prototypes, and in doing so, stopping the war efforts in the zone. *Ichia Catacombs **These catacombs were the source of dangerous evils in the past, and a malevolent violet mist that created vile creatures. These dangers were the reason why these tombs should never be reopened, but the problem is, they are. This zone is located in Thestica, and is pivotal in discovering the Mythical Beasts. *Lair of Rottorg **Rottorg, one of the most powerful Blackskull shamans, dwells in this lair surrounded by evil constructs and destructive elementals. His subjugation of the creatures will not last long before they are forced to succumb to their own insanity. The Skull-Lands houses this zone. *Empyreas **Empyreas is a small fortress in the sky, where beings of pure Sol energy, and their Xanadian overlords hide. Hoping to use it as a base to destroy the Scar, they must be stopped before the fortress crashes down itself. This dungeon is located in the Shardlord's Scar. *Grove of Asha'la **This grove has been twisted and destroyed from any source of purist natural view. Asha'la, an ancient spirit, guarded this area as one of the Mythical Beasts before taking to an eternal slumber. Safeguard the grove before Asha'la awakes as an evil spirit. This dungeon is located in Pacemia, and is required for more info on the Mythical Beasts. *Star's End Temple **The Star's End Temple is where Tetsujin took to learn of their connections with Jadus and the ancestral Tetsujin. However, vile aberrations have flooded the temple, and seek to unearth the relics the Tetsujin hold so dear. This dungeon is located in the Tears of a Goddess Mountains. *Fiendgjard **Fiendgjard is a blood-covered wasteland, where Fiends battle Sindians and Goreons to the death, and dangerous evils arise. The conflict can only stop once the four leaders of the rebellion have been vanquished. If players are daring and brave, they can discover this zone in Sinstrath Peaks. Its lore is required for more info on unearthing the Mythical Beasts. *Xin'kul **Xin'kul is a vile base overseen by Xin No Sai himself, who houses powers of all of Xanados' evils. Here, adventurers attempt to thwart his plans and find the God Artifact he has within. This is the first of the "epic" dungeons, and is found near the border of Sinstrath Peaks and Vryllas. *Deathhold **The Deathhold is the underground city of the Ghosts of Iron, where they host their plans to resurrect the beings there and carve their missions into the history of Outhesta. Discovering this hellish nightmare of a dystopia, adventurers seek to bury all the Ghosts of Iron in their home once and for all. This is found in deep Shardlord's Scar, and is the second of the "epic" dungeons. *Soltopia Academy **The Soltopia Academy is experienced through a flashback told by Kaijin No Sai, after players discover it in Soltopia itself throughout Soltopia City. Players, along with Deathlius Loss'end and Kaijin himself unravel the times of Daedros Loss'end as he becomes the grandmaster of the academy, before he faces the inevitable clash of Ghost Iron, empowered by the Xan magicks, and learning of the events that led to how Soltopia was today. It is the third "epic" dungeon. *Solium Hold (Unavailable until first patch, but present in game) **The Solium Hold is the finality of the Soltopia storyline, and the end reward is learning of Soltopia's "current stasis". This dungeon is in the game but is now inaccessible due to the devs saying "it is better to wait". Solium Hold is the fourth "epic" dungeon and requires completion of Soltopia's story to access, which in turn requires completion of the other zone's stories. 'Raids' *Tears of Rain (Tier I) **The Tears of Rain is an instance located in the Tears of a Goddess Mountains. The adventurers, along with Kaijin No Sai, and Deathlius Loss'end enter to recover the Tears of Rain God Artifact, however, in order to access it, they must defeat the constructs that were reanimated as part of the security protocols. *The Sinxus (Tier II) **The Sinxus is the flagship of Overlord Satannus, who seeks to expand his empire and destroy all of his enemies in the Sinstrath Peaks. Adventurers must progress with Rouge Noir and Goreon rebels to stop Satannus from becoming the Elemental King, and destroy his forces in the clash. *Osiris Nexus (Tier III) **The Osiris Nexus '''is a celestial body, opened by the "matter-fire" of the Sinxus, that lies where the evil Vlaadsin rules. With Uredo Leonus and the nine knights, players storm the Nexus and combat the evils within. Vlaadsin takes the Mirage Chain away at one point, and Uredo realizes why he has done so, since the Nexus structure houses an even '''worse evil. *Osiris Eye (Majestic) **The Osiris Eye is the heart of the Osiris Nexus, where Vlaadtu sleeps. His death is pivotal to the game's storyline. Vlaadsin stole the chain to amplify Vlaadtu's power. To access the Eye, players must find the randomly-generated portal to the area within the "Reach" room in the Nexus. 'Exploration' ... 'Character Changes and Additions' 'Sol Reavers' Sol Reavers, elite knights and disciples of the Shardlord, uphold a powerful legacy that transcends the powers present on the world of Outhria that is both fulfilling and terrifying. They wield Solium, or sol energy, as a conduit in their attacks, harnessing the potencies present in Outhria itself to deliver the world's wrath onto their enemies, either purifying or destroying them. Forgoing the most powerful of armor, Sol Reavers capitalize on defiance and harnessing their powers to enstrengthen them, and to damage their foes beyond comprehension. They can harness different kinds of Solium energy, bound eternally in their hearts, to either become an immovable object (tank), an unstoppable force (DPS), or a irresistible entity (DPS/healing). '' ''Sol Reavers, as a hero class, can be tanks, damage dealers, or healers. Their specializations are Matter (tank), Null (DPS), and Void (DPS/Healing). Players begin their questline through a unique experience guided by none other than the Shardlord. He leads them on a retaliation against hostile demons of unparallelable evil, and eventually discovering themselves. This results in the climax of the questline leading to the Shardlord affirming that they should carve their own paths, after witnessing truth, unity, and betrayal. 'Senshin' Senshins, or Kul Knights, are powerful and masterful warriors of Deathlius Loss'end, whose powers were taught by ancient codexes. and harnessing the powers of Paradox Equation glyph-absolutes, and Kul Visage demons, who harness similar abilities. They can manipulate the emotions of their opponents, and even use the auras they pretense over their enemies to instill themselves with greater presences. The Senshin are dedicated to one purpose only - saving the world and freeing it from fear, though they are not afraid to scare those who get in their way. Using any armor at their disposal, Senshins capitalize on quick assaults, unrivaled mobility, and unmatched recovery. They can use different kinds of glyphs, tattooed on their bodies and harnessed in their souls, to become highly resilient (tank), highly feared (DPS), or highly assistive (healing). Senshins, being a hero class, can be any of the tank, DPS, or healing specializations. They specialize in the ways of either Autem (tank), Metum (DPS), or Votum (healing). Players begin their questline through an experience directed through Deathlius Loss'end, which members of Deathpool Legion answer the call to become "something more" which involves channeling the powers of a Kul Visage demon, using the Paradox Equation to channel absolute power, and later leading battles against the Shard of the Sun in the form of a surprise attack, and fighting evil demons, bringing out the true test of emotion. The climax of this questline will test players on their true strength, and find what is worth fighting for. 'Skill Changes' ... 'Patches' *The first content patch adds a series of world quests and adventures to stop the remainder of the Remnants of Iron. It adds the Solium Citadel, an epic dungeon in Soltopia which has the first encounter between the Shardlord and Deathlius, and adds the Doomasta Stronghold as a playable raid, where the adventurers lead an assault on Vice Iron, culminating in a final battle with him. Lastly, it adds a small island portion of Vryllas, where players can witness the Shardlord fighting Xin No Sai, who is revealed to be Nihilx, one of the Old Ones, empowered by Xanados' magic making him impervious to the Aegis of Absolution. *The second content patch adds world quests to stop Shamatus' aberrations and elite Cult of Xan forces, as well as a raid. Players can fight in the Abnormal Below to defeat Shamatus, unraveling the Paradox Orb which has messed with the leylines under the zone to ignite the Xei Capacitor. This leads to the Battle of the Rain, where Deathlius finally will witness his one true fear, and where Kallan reaches the height of his power. On top of this, more lore will awaken the Mythical Beasts, as adventurers were only able to find their "awakening" chamber. *The third content patch adds world quests and the zone known as Impossia Isle, as well as a raid and a majestic raid, and a dungeon. Players can enter the Remnantia Complex to create world barriers to stop the flow of demons and to stop the "Proxies" from forming. Before then, players can enter the Anomalus Spire to fight Devious, before destroying him in the complex. Deathlius will have his second encounter with the Shardlord, with "increased" results. There will be a large questline to visit Apochypra, homeland of Luther Die, Deathlius' first ancestor, and learn about his weapon, since it is reforming slowly since being consumed by evil during the Battle of the Rain. Lastly, Primo Valquaz is fought as a last ditch effort to destroy the complex and prevent the creation of the Proxies. *The fourth